The Big Big Bang
by Sules
Summary: *OneShot* Jules' thoughts and memories about her relationship with Sam. Spoilers from season 1-4. Jules' POV.


**A/N**:Ok. so I based this story on song :The big big Bang" performed by Rock Mafia. You may play it while reading this story :)

Bolded lines are verses from song and italics are Jules' thoughts and memories about her relationship with Sam. Hope You like it. Enjoy!

**Spoilers**: seasons 1-4**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Flashpoint or The Big big bang performed by Rock Mafia

* * *

><p><strong>I don't wanna lie<br>I'm gonna take what you're giving  
>Cause I know you're willing<br>to take me all the way**

_When You kissed me in your apartment after Toth psych test, I was so longing for you. Of Your caress touch, lips or hungry hands exploring my body. I just couldn't resist this feeling anymore._ _It's not_ _gonna_ _go away_, _Sam. We both knew it._

**You got me right here  
>Combustible.<br>And I can't wait to finally explode**

_Hoping that Nathalie wasn't in your apartment I was ready to try work it out again. Am I sure about this?__ There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be, only came to my mouth. My hungry eyes allowed you to take me to your bedroom for long-awaited re-knowing of our bodies_

**The Big Big Bang  
>the reason I'm alive<strong>

_Looking back on the all things we've done for the first time I felt I'm alive was when you kissed me in front of the hotel. I felt that you cared. Felt that we were way beyond teammates from that point. My solid shield that I was so hardly trying to built before you crashed in that second. _

**When all the Stars collide  
>in this Universe inside<br>**

_I loved how you was trying pretending that you are asking JUST for burrito. Loved our chats at backseat of my jeep and secret eye sexing. It makes me smile while you called me sexy sniper chick,_

**The Big Big Bang  
>The Big Big Bang<br>The Big Big Bang**

_Remember how I pull a gun when we first met? You were so cocky and reckless then. Showing off, all the time, can't get that we talk before tactic. You were such a military boy then._

**Some people like to talk  
>but I'm into doing,<strong>

_Priming my drywalls with you was the best part. I remember you blue painted ear after our common painting of my house. And you still keep mixing the Santorini Blue and Santorini Sky paint name. Well, al least You earned for my famous mango smoothie._

**What I feel like doing  
>when I'm inspired<strong>

_I still have shivers when I remember how you touched my backs after I crashed them at media tower. Your touch eased the pain away. Your worried voice makes my soul start melting even I wouldn't able to admit to myself to it. _

**So if we take a walk down  
>the beach tonight,<br>I bet we could light up the sky**

_When Toth made his personal appeal to Chief about leaving us together at one team I was satisfied but I knew that Hollaran is strict .SRU picnic at beach makes me believe that everything can be changeable. When Greg announced that we can reamin in Team One I was so flying over moon that it's over. End of sneaking behind my friends back, end of lies, end of keeping my feeling on leash._

**The Big Big Bang  
>the reason I'm alive<br>When all the stars collide  
>in this Universe inside<strong>

_Holding Izzy made me realized that I want to be a family with you. Taking your glance at us make me sure that you want it too._

**The Big Big Bang  
>The Big Big Bang<br>The Big Big Bang**

_I adore our conversations. Even that the honeymoon one put our secret on day light causing Toth's return and made Ed furious. _

**Take it from me  
>I don't wanna be<br>mummified  
>sometimes I feel so isolated<strong>

_When You were buried under the rubble lying unconscious I thought I will get crazy. I was so worried about You. If something had happen to you my world will collapse too . Gratefully, they pull you up and I've took you to hospital as Steve recommend._

**I wanna die  
>And now take it from me<br>if you got it.  
>Every time<strong>

_I will keep regretting that I have dumped you. I think the hugeness of my feeling for you just scared me a bit. I thought I couldn't let to myself for such a weakness. So I chose job instead of You. _

**so baby  
>bring your body here<br>next to mine.**

_I was so jealous seeing you going out with other girls, but I couldn't admit it. I was even trying to date with Steve but I wasn't able to see him in my big picture. He wasn't You._

**Next to Mine!**

_Now, I won't anyone to rip that feelings from us. I will fight for us If I have to. I was so frightened when Sarge appeared with coffee at my house. Then when You went downstairs I thought it was over. But Boss got faith in us. So do I._

**I don't wanna dream!  
>I just wanna live!<br>So baby,lets not miss this thing!**

_Even though we were hiding our feelings, we were catching small pieces of being together if we could. At Valentine's Day when we were listening to Raf''s song I felt that we were like typical couple. Even though Spike was there unaware of anything I saw in your eyes everything. _  
><strong><br>The Big Big Bang  
>the reason I'm alive<br>when all the Stars collide  
>in this Universe inside<strong>

_When I was closed in that laboratory with shrapnel pinned to my artery only your voice was the only thing that kept me alive. I heard by the tone of your voice that you were terrified seeing me bleeding out and breathing in the anthrax. I knew that your heart was tearing apart when you had to follow priority of life and leave me inside the room. But I was so proud of You. I was so proud of us. _

**The Big Big Bang  
>The Big Big Bang<br>The Big Big Bang.  
><strong>

'_I love you'. Those three sweet words took my pain away. I didn't feel the lost of blood, I didn't feel weak anymore. Your blue eyes and you itself were my medicine. _

**Big Big Big Bang  
>Oh babe, oh babe, oh babe<strong>

_There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_And how was it? :)_  
><em>


End file.
